Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS
- 3DS= }} |developer = Sora Ltd. Bandai Namco |publisher = Nintendo |designer = Masahiro Sakurai |released = 3DS North America: October 3, 2014 Japan: September 13, 2014 Wii U North America: November 21, 2014 Japan: December 6, 2014 |genre = Fighting |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer (2-8) |platform = Wii U, Nintendo 3DS |media = Wii U Optical Disc Nintendo 3DS Cartridge}}Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS ( , Great Fray Smash Brothers for Nintendo 3DS) is one of two games in the series released as part of the Super Smash Bros. 4 pair, and the handheld counterpart to . Although most gameplay elements are shared between the two versions, there are several elements which distinguish the two. The game is playable on the Nintendo 3DS in full stereoscopic 3D. It is the first Smash title to be released on a handheld. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS was released on September 13, 2014 in Japan, and was released in most other parts of the world on October 3, 2014. The game was released in stores one day earlier in Germany on October 2, and was released one day later in Australia on October 4. Characters The playable roster is the same between both versions of SSB4. Multi-player stages The two versions of SSB4 have separate sets of available stages; only 5 stages appear in both the Wii U and 3DS versions. The 3DS version's stages are based more heavily on handheld games. The 3DS version features a total of 34 stages, 7 of which have to be unlocked. The 3DS version features 25 new stages and 9 familiar ones. The following stages are available in the 3DS version: Single-player modes *Classic Mode *All-Star Mode *Multi-Man Smash *Target Blast *Trophy Rush *Home-Run Contest Multi-player modes *VS Mode *Smash Run *StreetSmash Features of the 3DS version *Smash Run, a mode similar to from , is exclusive to the 3DS version. Characters spend five minutes fighting enemies from various game series and collecting powerups, which are then active during a battle at the end. *Optional dark outlines around playable characters are present in the 3DS version in order to make characters stand out more on the small screen. The outlines can be set to thick or thin, or turned off completely. *The 3DS version features different collectible trophies than the Wii U version, with a greater focus on elements from handheld games. *The 3DS version has only two musical tracks per stage, similar to the alternate music in Super Smash Bros. Melee. *In the 3DS version, players can tap on a character's icon on the bottom screen to place a marker on that character on the top screen in order to more easily follow their movements. *The 3DS version features functionality as part of the StreetSmash mode. *The 3DS version has a new sound test feature that lets players listen to music in the game while the 3DS is in Sleep Mode. Demo The demo is restricted to Vs. Mode only and allows only , , , and as playable characters, with (normal form and Ω form) as the only available stage. Rules cannot be adjusted from two minute time matches. Both fighting against AI and local multiplayer are possible. The only mode available outside of regular battles is the Tips section, which provides gameplay tips. These tips also appear on loading screens. On September 9th 2014, the demo was made available on the Japanese Nintendo eShop. On September 12th, 2014, download codes for the demo were sent out to selected members of Club Nintendo Europe and Platinum members of the United States Club Nintendo; on September 12th, 2014, download codes were sent out to selected members of Club Nintendo Australia and New Zealand; recipients of the download codes received four each, to promote the games' four-player multiplayer feature. The demo was made available on the eShop without a code on September 19th, 2014, but unlike the download code demo, it has a limit of 30 plays. Reception Reviews of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS have been mostly positive, with Famitsu giving the game an almost perfect score of 37/40. This version of the game alone managed to sell over 1 million copies during the first weekend after its launch in Japan. As of October 7th, 2014, the game has sold 2.8 million copies worldwide. Gallery SSB 3DS logo.png|3DS version logo. Smash 3DS Bundle.jpg|A Smash 3DS bundle available on the Nintendo UK Online Store, featuring a shirt and sweatband. Trivia *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' has the most series represented by stages but with no characters, at five. **Conversely, this game also has the most characters without a stage from their universe, at three: R.O.B., Wii Fit Trainer, and Duck Hunt. *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' is the first game in the series to lack any appearance of Ridley and a new stage named "Yoshi's Island". **It is also the only game in the series not to contain an opening movie and not feature a stage based off of a hub in the 3D Mario games. *Alongside Super Smash Bros. Brawl, this game does not have a Nintendo 64-originated stage. *Because of the amount of that Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS uses, it cannot run alongside other programs on the 3DS that use the internet. However, this does not occur on the 3DS' successor, the New Nintendo 3DS, due to the latter system having larger RAM. *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' marks the handheld game debut for Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, and Shulk. See also * List of updates (SSB4-3DS) References Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. 4 Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Super Smash Bros. universe